


Consequences of Being on National Television with Your Crush

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: After the Daxamites are defeated, Kara agrees to a televised interview with Cat to thank her for coming back and helping. Everyone notices they're head over heels for each other and no one is shy about telling them, which leads to some feelings being revealed.





	Consequences of Being on National Television with Your Crush

“Like forty percent of these comments are about you staring at Cat with heart eyes,” Winn said, scrolling through Youtube comments in the middle of the DEO. “I mean, they aren’t wrong.”

“Winn!” Kara hissed, leaning over him and closing out of the page before J’onn caught him goofing off at work again. He’d already been given several stern talking to’s about it. A pout formed on her face and she crossed her arms over her crest. “I do not stare at Cat.”

“Everyone stares at Cat.” Maggie piped in, leaning back in the chair beside Winn at the console. “You are not an exception.”

“You’re not even supposed to be here,” Kara said, pointing at her threateningly. “You’re supposed to be at work.”

“I can’t believe we’re even wasting time talking about the ‘heart eyes’ comments,” Maggie said, pretending to ignore Kara completely. “Cat spent half the interview trying to act like she wasn’t ready to climb Kara like a tree.”

“I can’t hear you,” Kara muttered, walking away from the two newest annoyances in her life. Not that she could really get away from it; it seemed everyone had something to say about the interview she’d volunteered to give Cat after she’d helped save everyone from the Daxamite invasion. It seemed about the only way she could really thank her for coming back just in time. And it had actually went really well. People had loved it, she hadn’t given away too many secrets about herself or her work at the DEO, and she hadn’t completely embarrassed herself. Or, that’s what she’d thought before people start dissecting every single detail of her interaction with Cat.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked her as she stalked out of the DEO. “And what’s with the attitude?”

“Go ask your girlfriend,” Kara muttered, shaking Alex off and heading out the door. Alex walked up to the main console, where Winn and Maggie were whispering and giggling like children.

“What the hell are you two laughing about?”

“Someone on the internet is writing lesbian erotica about your sister,” Maggie said through her laughter. “It’s absolute gold.”

“I don’t think I needed to know that.” Alex started to walk away, before turning back around, confused. “Wait, about my sister and who? Please tell me you aren’t reading it.”

* * *

Kara actually walked down the street. In her supersuit. People moved out of the way pretty quickly. She wasn’t entirely certain where she was going, but it felt important to at least look like she had some sort of plan and hadn’t just walked out in embarrassment.

“Do you think she’s walk-of-shaming it home from Cat Grant’s house?” Some guy on the other side of the street whispered to his friend under his breath. His friend laughed, nudging him with his shoulder when he saw Kara look over at them.

“It’s two in the afternoon,” Kara muttered, glaring. She pushed up off the pavement, flying away from the omnipresent background conversations of the city that had become increasingly gossipy over the past few days. She circled the city a few times, trying to figure out if she should just go home, until she heard Cat laughing on her penthouse balcony and the decision of where to go was made for her.

Cat was on the phone, curled up in one of her fancy patio chairs with her knees pulled up to her chest. Kara’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sight of the Queen of All Media in a t-shirt and capri sweatpants, lounging on her home balcony on a Sunday afternoon. The bright feeling that bloomed inside her at seeing Cat so relaxed and happy was tainted by the gossip, and Kara forced herself to stop staring.

Cat heard her land, looking up from her phone call with a smile on her face.

“I’ve got to go, I’ve got a guest. I’ll call you back.” Cat ended the call, motioning for Kara to sit across from her in the other chair. “No alien invasions to stave off today?”

“Not yet,” Kara said, looking up to the sky, remembering the disaster they’d had to put up with just two short weeks before. Mon-el was up there somewhere, too, frozen and nearly dead in the Phantom Zone. Kara honestly felt bad for him, even though he’d done this to himself with his recklessness and arrogance. But she shook the thoughts of her own years in solitude out of her head, folding herself into the other patio chair, her cape draped over the back of it. “It’s been pretty quiet, recently. I think all the usual suspects are just relieved they aren’t currently enslaved by Daxamites.”

“Must be nice for you to have some time off,” Cat said, sitting her phone down on the table beside her. “It’s not good for you to overwork yourself, you know.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job of not overworking yourself.” Kara motioned around to the set-up Cat had put together on her balcony. A fully stocked mini-bar, a new television on the far wall, and several pairs of sunglasses on the table beside her.

“I’ve learned the benefits of being outside.” Cat smiled, leaning back in her chair and throwing her legs out onto the coffee table in front of her. She stretched out her toes, showing off fading flip flop tan lines. “Especially if it means I get surprise visits from superheros.”

“Are there other superheros or just me?”

“Jealous, Supergirl?” Cat asked, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head to the side. “If you’ve been paying any attention to the tabloids, you should know that I’ve only got eyes for you.”

Kara blushed, turning back to look out over the city and avoid looking Cat in the eyes. That ridiculous little smirk was going to be the death of her, one of these days.  “God, I’ve been dealing with those jokes all day. When do you think they’re gonna let up?”

“It depends entirely on whether or not you keep landing on my balcony in broad daylight,” Cat said. “You’re not really helping yourself if you want those rumors put to rest.”

“I just wanted to talk to you. I didn’t really think it through.” Kara looked around, suddenly realizing how many windows were facing the balcony they were sitting on. “Sorry.”

“Oh please, this is a vast improvement from that month everyone became convinced I was sleeping with Dennis Quaid. He’s not even my type.” Cat waved off Kara’s apology, her eyes dropping to Kara’s legs before quickly flicking back up to her face. Kara didn’t miss the look or the implication, but she wasn’t sure what to do with them, either. The thought that she was being messed with irritated her to no end.

“I didn’t come here to be teased,” Kara said, her cheeks burning. She ground her teeth together, angry at being humiliated by Cat, by someone she trusted. It was bad enough that Winn and Maggie didn’t know when to take a hint, this was too much.

Cat looked taken aback. She defensively held her hands out in front of her, shaking her head. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Kara. I wasn’t trying to tease you.”  

Kara stiffened as Cat reached out and put her hand on her knee. She pulled away, scrunching into the corner of the chair.

“Then what the hell are you trying to do, Cat? Because I’m really sick of being treated like an idiot,” Kara snapped, letting all of her anger out on the woman in front of her. Her anger at Alex, for ignoring her for so long. At Lillian, for trying on multiple occasions to ruin her life. At that idiot she’d wasted so much of her time on, who’d spoken to her as if she barely had a third grade education. At the whole world right now, for daring to poke their noses into her business and laugh about it.

“Dammit, Kara, I was trying to flirt with you!” Cat yelled back, standing up and pacing around the back of her chair in frustration. “But I guess the thought of the two of us is so unthinkable that you’d rather snap at me than just let me down easy!”

Kara blinked at her, frozen with a deer in the headlights look on her face. “You were _what_? But _why_?”

“Because, as I have said in the past, you are talented and smart and kind and probably one of the most attractive women I’ve ever encountered,” Cat said, her tone implying that it should have been obvious.

“I don’t think you’ve ever said that last part before,” Kara squeaked, still trying to process what Cat was angrily admitting. Cat seemed to deflate a bit in front of her, sighing and letting some of her own anger at being misinterpreted slip away.

“I shouldn’t have said it at all,” Cat said, leaning forward against the back of her chair and staring at the ground in a very un-Cat-like manner. “You’re not interested and it’s foolish of me to make things awkward between us with all this talk of feelings.”  The accompanying dismissive hand gesture made Cat’s opinion of those ‘feelings’ rather clear. She looked back up at Kara “I’m sure there’s somewhere else for you to be, isn’t there?”

“I thought you were teasing me about my insanely obvious crush on you,” Kara blurted out, ignoring the dismissal. It was Cat’s turn to stare, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

“I assure you, it was not obvious.” Cat crossed her arms and stood up straight, a look of contemplation crossing her features. “Maybe it was… earlier. But then you went after Olsen. And my son. Which, by the way, I have very strange feelings about with this revelation. And that disaster of a white boy-”

“Because you’re so out of my league!” Kara said, snorting in amusement at the turn the evening had taken. “It’s not like I was gonna go up to you and- and ask you out! You’re Cat freaking Grant! And my boss! And I’m just… nobody!”

“You are not _nobody_ ,” Cat said, suddenly serious. She stalked around the chair, leaning down into Kara’s space. “You are not nobody and I am specifically talking about Kara, not Supergirl. You, Kara Danvers, are incredibly important and anyone who dares to think otherwise-”

Kara closed the distance between them, cutting Cat off in the middle of what had promised to be a magnificent tirade by pressing her lips against Cat’s and pulling her down into the chair with a hand curling around her neck. Kissing Cat was warm and satisfying in a way kissing anyone else had never been. Cat’s hands were on her cheeks, soft and gentle in a direct contrast to the knee that Cat was accidentally pressing into Kara’s thigh.

“We’re going to have to put an end to those rumors about you and Supergirl,” Kara said as soon as Cat pulled away to resituate herself on Kara’s lap. “Unless you’d rather have the hero?”

 

“I thought I’d made my opinion on that perfectly clear, darling. As far as I’m concerned, Kara Danvers is more than ‘hero’ enough for me.”


End file.
